Half as good
by marylightly
Summary: This story contains brief sexual content REALLY BRIEF .Well, it's a drama itself. I hope you like it. By the way, the title will make sense later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. (But I wish:c)**

It was early in the morning of a sunny and beautiful day called Saturday. Juliet had the weekend off because she had covered Lassiter so he could spend time with Marlowe.

She woke up in Shawn's arms, what could ever be better than waking up on the arms of the man that she loved?

Nothing. And she knew it. Her husband was still asleep in his underwear, he must be tired. They had a great night. So she decided to make him some breakfast. She kissed his cheek carefully of not waking him up, _he looked so peaceful._

She was walking barefoot into the kitchen, and then he felt that she wasn't there.

"Jules!" Shawn yelled sleepy.

"I'm at the kitchen, baby!"

Shawn smiled to himself.

"Come here with me!" he pouted.

Juliet smiled and walked over. "You're up" said Juliet. Shawn looked at her in the doorstep.

"And you're beautiful" Juliet smiled "Am I?" "Yes, you're the most beautiful woman in the world" "You're exaggerating" "No, I'm not. Name one woman prettier than you." Juliet looked at Shawn's beautiful hazel eyes, getting closer enough to kiss him. "See, no one!" Shawn said and kissed Juliet passionately.

Juliet giggled.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Juliet asked Shawn looking him in the eyes and smiling at him.

"Surprise me" Shawn said, Juliet laughed and approached to the kitchen for the second time while Shawn tried to sleep some more before breakfast.

Juliet was putting the bread in the toaster when suddenly she felt nausea, she ran into the bathroom and closed the door so loud Shawn heard it.

"Jules! Is everything okay?" Shawn asked. She didn't answered so he had to look for her himself. Juliet was puking in the toilet, even though she hadn't eat in a while. Shawn and her had been busy the whole night so it wasn't the food. Juliet started brushing her teeth when Shawn knocked the door. "Jules, are you okay?!"

"Yes, Shawn. I'm okay, I'm just brushing my teeth!"

"Then why is the door closed? I can't see my own wife brush her teeth?"

"Yes, you can. Just give me a minute."

"Jules, I'm breaking the door, I've seen you do it a million times" Shawn joked

"Do it and I'll shoot you" Juliet yelled

"Is that a promise or a threat?

"Both" She opened the door and Shawn took her.

"Do you really want to shoot me? Because it it's yes then I'll just walk a little bit away "

"Shawn.." Juliet said, with tears in her eyes

"Jules, why are you crying?" Shawn took her face on his hands.

"I'm late" Shawn looked as pale as he had seen a ghost, or maybe two.

"No, Juliet. I'm sorry" Shawn said and Juliet walked to their room, locked the door, and started dressing with casual clothes

"Open the door, Jules!" Shawn said while knocking the door

"Look, I get it. I do, I just can't do this, I'm not ready" Juliet opened the door

"Well, that's okay. I gotta go right now, Shawn"

"Where are you going?"

"If you don't mind I will very much like to go to the doctor to know what's happening, goodbye Shawn"

Juliet closed the door and left to the hospital and had some tests, they where getting ready in an hour but she didn't wanted to wait, so she got into their house again and found a note on her drawer, she was just so mad at Shawn to open it, so she didn't. Shawn was sleeping in the guest's room, and she needed him.

**A/N: Don't judge me for this. I swear the next chapter is going to be WAY BETTER. This was just the things that needed to happen before the actual plot...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning Psych.**  
The next day they've got a call from the chief. Daniel Black, one of the most wanted criminals of Santa Barbara was found and he requested to see their famous Psychic or he'd kill the hostages plus, they needed every posible back up so Juliet was requested, too.  
No word was said in the way to the building.

When Shawn and Juliet got into the room they saw him.  
"Why do you want me here?" Shawn asked.

"Because you're one of a kind, I've been watching you.."

"Then you should know that right now I'm not afraid. We have the finest Santa Babara's cops right here, you've got no escape"

"I know I don't have one, I don't want one either way. I know of what are you afraid of I know why you haven't abandoned Santa Barbara this years. Not only you like the job, you're also in love. How sweet"

Daniel pointed the gun to everyone in the room so they wouldn't shoot him, then he approached to Juliet, wrapped her neck in his arms and put the gun un Juliet's chest.

No one could move because if they did, he would hurt her, or even worse kill her.  
"Look, just..Drop the gun." Shawn said calmly  
"I don't think so..."  
"Drop. The. Fucking. Gun" Shawn yelled  
Juliet was loosing her breath, getting weaker.  
"Let my wife go, please..." Shawn said, weaker than ever. Because he knew if he got any closer, he would shoot her.

Daniel removed his hands of Juliet, but kept the gun on her chest.  
"Oh your wife.." Daniel smiled.

"I totally did not knew that!"

Juliet was on the floor, and she closed her eyes expeciting the bullet to reach her and trying to recover her breath.  
Shawn jumped before her and Daniel shoot the gun.

Juliet opened her eyes and Shawn was in the floor, Lassiter tackled Daniel and handcuffed him.  
Juliet looked at Shawn, he was bleeding.

Juliet took Shawn's face in both hands and kissed him in his cheeks, mouth, and forehead.  
"Shawn, keep looking at me. Don't leave me, please" Shawn was looking at her, trying to not give up  
"Don't close your eyes, stay with me, stay with me.." She kept saying

Shawn took Juliet's wrist and weakly smiled.  
"I'm okay Jules, I'll be okay. It just went in and out.."  
The chief called 911.

"Shawn- look at me. Do it!" Juliet said crying hysterically.  
Shawn closed his eyes and, _he looked so peaceful._

**A/N: I think I liked this one better. I hope you did too!**


End file.
